Moments
by Kaywells
Summary: 100 drabble challenge for Big Time Rush. Mostly friendship between the boys. NO SLASH!
1. Introduction

I know, I know, I should be updating the Bond of Brothers. I've hit some serious writer's block. I thought to help get the ball rolling I'd take on the 100 drabble challenge for Big Time Rush and write a few when I get stuck Just so you know, these are au to my other fic as in Logan's family dynamics differ Logan's my favorite, so sorry if there isn't an equal character balance. They will mostly be about friendship, and maybe later some will be about the cannon couples, but no slash. Bear with me, I haven't written drabbles or for challenges before…

**Introduction**

The small, dark haired boy sat in the big chair, swinging his legs back and forth. He waited patiently while his father was talking to the principal. He was new, and before he joined Mrs. Applebee's second grade class, his dad had some forms to fill out. As he sat in one of the many seats, three smirking boys sauntered in and occupied several others.

"Hi," the helmet wearing boy stretched out his hand, "I'm Carlos, and these are my best friends James and Kendall."

Logan shook the other boy's hand.

"Hi, I'm Logan, I just moved here with my dad. If you don't mind me asking, why are you guys here?"

"Well, you see, James wanted to catch this girl and…"

At the end, Logan almost regretted asking, almost. It was a tale too exciting to miss. The three had explained that James had wanted to ask this girl to marry him, but she refused. In order to help their friend, Kendall and Carlos set up a trap. Their plan failed miserably when the girl's older brother, a mighty fourth grader caught them. He chased them around the schoolyard, so finally Kendall tied a piece of string to a tree and managed to trip the older boy. Unfortunately, they had been caught in the act, and sent here to receive punishment.

Logan had never liked getting in trouble, and thought for a fleeting moment, being friendly to the trouble-makers was a mistake. However, beforr she died, his mother had always told him that opposites attract. That meant the four would make good friends. Who knows, it's not like this small introduction could lead to anything extraordinary.

**Sorry about the end…it's 1am, Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**~Kaywells**


	2. Love

So, it's still 1 am, but I thought I might try to right a few more, in order to start thinking about the next Bond of Brothers chapter.

**Love**

Carlos always believed only girls thought about love. It only existed in the chick flicks his older brother took his girlfriend to. It was mushy and gushy, and more than the young boy could handle. I mean he loved his family, but he kind of felt like most people did, so that did not count. When Carlos was 12, he learned what love was.

He had a pet turtle named Freckles. He took the animal wherever he went, whenever possible. One day, Carlos went to retrieve Freckles from his tank, to find his pet unresponsive. The boy quickly fetched his dad. The officer looked at his son with sad eyes, and told him that his companion had passed away. The young boy burst into tears and shut himself in his room.

Mrs. Garcia was worried about him, and called the Knights to see if Kendall could round up the boys to cheer him up. Upon hearing of Carlos' loss, Kendall canceled fishing plans he'd been looking forward to for months, and called James and Logan. James had planned on spending the day with a pretty girl from school. Her name was Becca, and he'd finally convinced her, after 3 months of persistence to go for a walk with him. He gave her a call and asked to postpone the date. She blatantly refused. James hung up. Logan was about to leave for a math camp he'd saved, and saved for. He'd placed the non-refundable deposit with the money he'd slowly accumulated from mowing countless lawns, and shoveling endless walk-ways. He jumped on his bike and pedeled towards the Garcia residence.

All three boys pounded on Carlos' door until they were let in. They stayed with him for hours until he drifted off to sleep. It was only later that Carlos' realized what his friends had given up in order to comfort him. That's when he realized what love is. The bond he and his friends shared, that was love.

**Was it too mushy? Reviews?**

**~Kaywells**


	3. Light

**So, these are kind of addicting to write. I guess that's a good thing…**

**Light**

Logan had always enjoyed sunrises. They reminded him of his mother. She always made everything new, exciting, and colorful. Sometimes, it was really hard, when he really missed her. It was hard for him to go over his friends' houses and see them with their moms. As the boys' friendship grew, so did their families. Well, with the exception of Logan's father, but he had always been distant, even before the accident. Anyways, His friends' moms became him mothers. They nurtured him and encouraged him. His friends' dads were his fathers. They taught him about the world and how to live in it.

He appreciates all they do, really. He couldn't be more grateful for their love and support. Yet, there will always be something missing, something he wants so bad. He yearns for his mother so bad. He is fourteen, and high school can be a scary place. He feels like an orphan. His mother isn't there, sitting next to him, comforting him. She isn't holding him tight telling him things will turn at fine. This is why, on this particular morning, at first light, Logan weeps.

**Ehhh…I don't think this turned out so well, thoughts? Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	4. Dark

**Back again only a few more, then I'll go to sleep, I swear! **

**Dark**

James is on the ice. The boys are in a tournament, and they are counting on him to send the puck up into the neutral zone so Kendall can pick it up for a goal. It is very difficult for James to take the puck from the opponent. He is struggling, but he knows how badly his friends want to win. It's a difficult struggle, but James manages to break free with the puck, and send it up. The tall player he'd taken the puck from did not seem happy.

As the second period began, the same player James had faced earlier seemed vengeful. Whenever possible, the player knocked James into the boards. He was taking a pretty good beating, and his body began to ache. The player slammed into him once more, and then James' world became black.

When he awoke, he found himself staring at a white tile ceiling. It only took him another moment for him to register that he was in the hospital. He looked right and left to see the relieved faces of his friends.

"Did we win?"

"I don't think so, since the three of us left as soon as we were able to pry Carlos off that goon."

"Really? Why would you quit! You wanted to win the 4v.4 so bad!"

"How were we supposed to play while we knew our best friend was hut?"

James was flabbergasted, he knew how badly they'd wanted to win. He began to think about how in life you can face many difficulties and hardships. The thing that made this knowledge bearable to James, was knowing that at the end of every dark, his friends would always be waiting.

**So, a little to sappy? That's okay…seeing as I'm pretty sure the next one's gonna be really sad…reviews are always appreciated!**

**~Kaywells**


	5. Seeking Solace

Here's another one, it's kind of sad…so be warned…This was inspired by chapter 33 of Miss Fenway's "Little Hollow" it is one of the most amazing stories on the site if you haven't read, I encourage you to do so.

**Seeking Solace**

Logan sat in his room. Today was May 5th, Cinco de Mayo. In other parts of the world people were celebrating. Logan was not. Today was the day his whole world came crashing down. It's been years. Nine to be exact, and it still hurt. Time only dulls the pain, not take it away. Each year it felt like an old wound was viciously torn open. In those years, his life had greatly changed. He was now living in LA, trying to make it big time. He was no longer the wimpy little seven-year-old people bullied, but at the moment he sure felt like it.

Kendall Knight had run to the store to pick something up for his mom. James and Carlos had to go the studio and work on their art in the band's new and upcoming song. Kendall began his 10-minute walk home, when he glanced at the receipt. He was about to crumble it up into his pocket when the date caught his eye. For a moment his heart stopped. They were such bad friends, they'd forgotten. He placed the bag under his arm and ran home as fast as his legs could carry him. He stormed into 2J, flung the object on the couch, and wretched Logan's door open. His friend was sobbing. Kendall had never seen him cry, even the time he broke his collarbone during a hockey game. Kendall didn't know if words could be said. He shut the door behind him and took a seat on the bed, wrapping his arms around his friend. Half an hour later the door gently opened and closed as James and Carlos joined them. When realization hit, they rushed from the studio, leaving an angry Gustavo in their wake. Logan held then tight as he seeked solace from his friends on the anniversary of his mother's death.

So…Thoughts? Please Review!

**~Kaywells**


	6. Breakaway

**So, here's another one. I hope you like. This one's kind of Kendall-centric. **

**Breakaway**

It was the U14 State Championships, and Kendall had a breakaway. As he sped up the ice, he was unstoppable. He moved with such speed and persision. There were 50 seconds on the clock in the third and final period. The score was tied at three apiece. He'd be a hero. Then, out of nowhere came an opponent. In one second, his fantasy was crushed. The player sped off in the other direction. Their goalie had been pulled, and nobody was able to get back for the sudden shift in play. The dream-crusher easily scored goal as the buzzer sounded, winning it for his team.

Kendall sunk to his knees right there in the middle of the ice. He lost it. Victory had been so close he could almost taste it, and he lost it. He didn't know how long he stayed there, motionless, watching the other team celebrate and cheer in victory. That should have been them. They'd hoisted dream-killer on their shoulders. That should have been him. It seemed like hours later, but in reality it was only a minute or two, when strong arms snaked under his arms and pulled him up.

"It's alright Bud, you win some, you lose some. You played awesome out there."

"Carlos is right. It happens. Come on, why don't we watch a movie at my place. My dad is going to be with a client anyways, and we'll watch Miracle for like the billionth time. It is the best."

Kendall instantly felt better. He was afraid that the guys would be mad at him. Sure he saw a little disappointment in their eyes, but Carlos was prepared to pummel anybody who tried to say anything to Kendall about it. They just wanted to make sure he was okay, that was more important than some stupid hunk of plastic. He was sorry for ever doubting them.

**Thought?...Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	7. Heaven

**I really like this one! I hope you do too!**

**Heaven**

It was a beautiful June day in Minnesota. Impromptu plans were made that morning to go for a hike followed by a picnic. The boys had trudged up the long path. It took them a good three hours. Carlos kept begging to stop and eat. Logan made them stop periodically and drink water as not to dehydrate. James told them to shut up the entire trek while continuously pulling out a mirror to check what the light breeze was doing to his hair, and Kendall just shook his head and laughed at his friends. Finally, they reached the clearing.

The sight was breath-taking, they were so far up. Carlos felt that with just a little jump he could touch the clouds. Never had he felt like the world was so real. James marveled as the land beneath him stretched on forever. The gorgeous, green rolling hills seemed never-ending. Kendall couldn't get enough of the smell all the flowers produced. He wished he could bottle it. That way, whenever he couldn't think of what perfection smelt like, he could always remind himself. Logan breathed in and out. He hadn't ever inhaled anything so fresh and crisp.

Shortly, the boys sat down to eat. There, at one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen, eating bologna sandwiches with the world's very best friends, Carlos thought he'd found a little piece of Heaven on earth.

**So, I really enjoyed writing this one, please tell me your thoughts on it! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Innocence

**This story was partly inspired by a review for my other fic by AbbyMasrai . I want to say thanks to everybody who sent an idea, they were all great! Enjoy**

**Innocence**

Logan was eight years old when he realized the worst thing in the world. His dad had always been kind of distant. He hadn't been one to see his son's hockey games, or be there when he won the second grade spelling bee. Whenever he mentioned his dad in front of Mrs. Knight, she would always get a disgusted look on her face.

He had never been one to show emotion, but today Logan was going to ask him an important question. He knew it would bring them closer. Mr. Mitchell would give him a tight hug, tell him he was proud of him, and apologize for everything he'd ever missed. He'd spend all sorts of time with his son. They'd go swimming, and hiking, and skating, and go-kart racing.

"Dad, do you love me?"

"Sure, now can you please go away, I have a lot to do."

"Will you come to my game tomorrow, coach said I could start."

"Logan, I told you, leave me alone. Run along and play with that Kenneth friend of yours."

With tears in his eyes, Logan continued.

"I got straight A's on my report card."

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW! I've got work to do!"

At this, Logan bolted from his house. He ran to the Knights'. Kendall wasn't home, but Mrs. Knight invited the crying boy in. He told her the whole story. She cradled the sobbing child in her arms. An hour later she was stroking his hair as he slept, while vowing to be the family he never had.

**Sad? I thought so…I was like wow, way to be a jerk **** Reviews?**

**~Kaywells**


	9. Drive

**So, here's another one. This one and the next one are somewhat Logan focused (sorry I have a Logan angst obsession…) but I promise to mix things up a bit after that.**

**Drive**

Kendall turned 16 first. All of his friends were so excited. They needed to stop relying on their parents for rides all the time. They walked with him to the DMV. The entire way they quizzed him on the answers to the written. They waited excitedly for him to come back from the driven portion. Once they saw the shaken look on the instructor's face, and the disappointed one on Kendall's they knew they were sentenced to mini-vans for a while. The same thing happened when James' and Carlos' turns rolled around. Finally, two months later, it was Logan's turn, and all the boys were "busy" as to avoid disappointment.

Logan called Mrs. Knight to drive him down. She was happy to help. Once he passed with flying colors, she was the only one there to celebrate with him. They got ice cream cones before she dropped him off at his house. Mary Knight knew how much his friends' confidence in him meant to Logan. The minute she got home, those boys were going to get it. They had been playing video games on the couch the entire time.

Once she finally got through to them, the boys felt terrible. They decided to plan him a big congratulations surprise party. The highlight of the "social gathering" was the look on Logan's face when he saws his present. The boys pooled their money, and with the help of their parents, they got Logan a '93 Nissan. Logan sat in the driver's seat adjusting the rearview mirror for 20 minutes. Little did James know, that someday soon Logan would drive him somewhere very important.

**Reviews?**


	10. Breathe Again

**Hey! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot we were going on vacation! Don't worry though, I wrote ten more, and will post them as I type them!**

**Breathe Again**

The future members of Big Time Rush had been ten that summer. It was one of those rare days when their northern town hit 90 degrees. Like most other kids, they could be found at the community pool. The only one who had alterior motives for going swimming was James. He just like to stare at the lifeguard. She was 16, bleach blonde, and extremely out of his league. He always dreamed of her kissing him.

Eventually, the boys were able to convince James he had a perfectly good view of her from inside the pool, and they all jumped in. The boys began goofing around. They were splashing and dunking one another. Then some boys from their hockey team showed up and joined in the horseplay. One of their teammates took Logan's shoulders and dunked him under. It was all fun and games until Logan stopped resisting.

The lifeguard quickly spotted the emergency and immediately dove in. James and Carlos began screaming at the top of their lungs. Kendall just stared at his unmoving friend, wide-eyed and speechless. In seconds the lifeguard was swimming toward the ladder with a limp Logan in her arms. His attacker was crying.

"I-I-I didn't mean to, we were just goofing off!"

They all climbed out of the pool and gathered around the lifeguard. She was administering CPR. All three boys were sobbing uncontrollably. After what felt like hours, Logan coughed up what seemed like gallons of pool water. Carlos sank to his knees in relief. James pushed through the crowd and hugged Logan to his chest. As he held him tight, he couldn't help but think he never wanted to see the lifeguard kiss anybody again.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**

**~Kaywells**


	11. Memory

**So, here's another one! This one is Kendall-centric, and is based off a review from AbbiMasrai. It's kind of sad, ad happens far too often.**

**Memory**

Memories. Life gives you some good ones and some bad ones. Kendall Knight always chose to focus on the good ones. Playing hockey with his friends, going on a picnic with his mom and Katie, learning to skate with his grandpa. These were the things he like to think about, the ones that made him smile. Unfortunately, every once in a while, a dream or something causes him to think of some not so happy memories.

Kendall was nine and Katie was three. Their parents had been fighting a lot. One day, after a particularly bad screaming match, Mr. Knight came upstairs and took Katie and Kendall in his arms.

"I want you guys to know that I love you very much. Katie, you'll always be my little princess. You're such a good girl, and an independent thinker-you'll go far. Kendall, you're so responsible. You do such a good job protecting your family and friends. I'm proud of you."

The next morning, his dad was gone. His mom was crying, he hugged her tight. Katie wouldn't stop asking when daddy was coming home. At nine, Kendall stepped up to the plate and took on the role as ma of the house. Six months after leaving, his dad came back and filed divorce papers. Katie and Kendall may visit him once a month, but Kendall doesn't if he can ever forgive him for those agonizing siz months.

**Thoughts? Please review!**


	12. Insanity

**This one is a little different from the others. I don't particularly care for it… but hopefully you will?**

**Insanity**

Carlos was always a risk taker. He had always been one to do crazy things. To him, in the moment was the only way to live. Why worry about the future when you were given today?

When Carlos was six, his mother's brother died. He'd had a heart attack at age 49. Uncle Harry had always been a stick in the mud. He'd graduated with honors in high school, went to business school, and worked in a cubicle for the rest of his life. He never did anything remotely fun. To him, the risks always outweighed the benefits. He was always trying to convince Carlos to quit hockey. It was far too dangerous. Carlos was convinced that even Logan would have thought Uncle Harry extremely bland. If he learned anything from Uncle Harry, it was live life to the fullest, because you never know which will be your last.

It was then that Carlos decided if his life was ever to flash before his eyes, he wanted to make it worth watching. That was why Carlos never whole-heartedly did anything without a notion of insanity.

**Like I said, this one is probably not my favorite, but please let me know your thoughts!**

**~Kaywells**


	13. Misfortune

**Here's another…I'm not sure about this one…**

**Misfortune**

James wanted to be famous more than anything. He can't even begin to describe the immense joy he felt when he saw the story on the news. Gustavo Roque was looking for the next big thing. As far as James was concerned, he was the next big thing. Then there was disappointment. They didn't have a ride. Then, James was prepared to lift Logan off the ground and spin him. At least one of them was able to pass the driving test.

They finally got there, and James was scared out of his mind. He felt bad throwing first Logan, then Carlos to the wolves, but he needed to stall. Logan came out, terrified of the man inside. Carlos just brushed it off, but then again he always did that. James was just about to switch numbers with Kendall when he was stopped. He was given the best friend speech, and sent in.

Once he got up there, he was really nervous. But then he saw his friends and started singing. All of a sudden he looked into Gustavo's mean eyes and had the misfortune of getting scared. Then, things happened s quickly. In a twenty-four hour span he rode in a police car, watched Carlos get hit by a car, and was told he'd be going to Hollywood as a quarter of the next boy band. Every once in a while, misfortunes turn out for the better.

**Like I said I don't know…please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	14. Smile

**This is really sad. I'm so sorry. Poor Logie!**

**Smile**

When Logan was 12, his dad hit him. It was extremely hard of overly dramatic. Logan kept trying to talk to him while he was on the phone with work. The usually quiet boy wouldn't stop. His father then raised his hand and smacked Logan across the face.

He was supposed to go to the Knights' for dinner. James ad Carlos were going too. When he showed up at the house, he was met with wide-eyes and gasps. Carlos began babbling about how he probably beat some other guy in a fight. Then, he looked into Logan's eyes and saw something was seriously wrong.

Mary Knight walked into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. She gasped when she saw Logan. A fresh bruise was forming around his left eye. Dinner forgotten, she sat him down on the couch. When she asked him what happened. He stared at his hands and told the story. He kept saying it was hid fault for not shutting up. At the end, all three boys were threatening to kill Mr. Mitchell. She could tell this was making the young boy uncomfortable, so she sent the boys to ask the woman next door for ice. Once the left, he broke down in her arms. She recalled a similar scenario a few years back where she made a promise. She wanted so badly to comfort him. As far as she's concerned se had four sons and a daughter. Logan quickly cleaned himself up by the time the boys got back.

While Logan held ice to his now black and blue face, the friends engaged in animated conversation. Logan was arguing with Carlos about the physics behind a human catapult. Right then, a smile graced Logan's lips. From then on, Mary Knight promised she would make anybody who prevented him from smiling pay.

**I'm really beginning to like the mother-son thing between Mrs. Knight and Loagn. Please let me know what you think!**

**~Kaywells**


	15. Silence

**Sorry I didn't post the last two days, I keep these in a notebook, and it went missing. I freaked out, but finally located it about an hour ago **** Thank you all for reviewing! I REALLY appreciate it! Sometimes 100 looks really intimidating, and you guys keep me going. This one is Carlos centered. It's serious, but that's only because the next one is kind of silly.**

**Silence**

Carlos hated silence. He always liked to have noise and chaos surrounding him at all times. He was always blasting music or watching TV on the highest volume. Noise meant fun and happiness. Silence meant pain and sorrow. All the bad things that ever happened were followed by silence.

When the boys were 14, Logan was beaten unconscious by some boys from a rival hockey team. The two hours they spent in the waiting room were completely silent. Four years ago, his grandpa was rushed to the hospital. Their family sat waiting on the couch in total silence. When his older brother's girlfriend was killed in a car accident, the entire household was quiet for five days straight to allow the older boy to grieve.

Carlos was always quite uncomfortable in these silences. He couldn't crack a joke. He couldn't make the others cheer up and smile. Then, when the silence was broken, there was always relief or grief. He hated that there was an equal chance of each. That's why Carlos so badly hated silences.

**I promise there's a silly Carlos in about three or four chapters. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate criticism as long as it's constructive. **

**~Kaywells**


	16. Questioning

**This is a result of an oversized ice cream cone and me being in a silly mood. Enjoy!**

**Questioning**

"Alright, listen up and listen good. As you know, something very near and dear to me was stolen this morning, and I'm not going to stop until I get to the bottom of it. Each of you is gonna explain why it wasn't you. Kendall?"

"James, cut it out. Why would I don't care about those things. I'm just happy being me."

"That's right, you never had much sense with that sort of stuff."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, Carlos?"

"I was polishing my helmet all morning. Every Saturday I buff it until it shines."

"That…makes sense. Now to our final suspect, Logan"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nevermind Carlos, now Logan, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was reading the Lord of the Rings series from the beginning again."

"That's like the twentieth time. I don't buy your alibi."

"James, first of all, sop watching Law and Order, second of all, I'm your best friend, trust me. I didn't do it."

"I don't believe you, now give it back!"

"James?"

"Not now Katie."

"I just wanted to give you your lucky comb back, I used it to comb my Barbie's hair."

"So, um…haha….why don't we put all of this behind us and go to the pool?"

**So, I really liked how it was all dialogue. Did you? It's a bit silly for me, but I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**~Kaywells**


	17. Blood

**Logan angst alert! Prepare yourselves and be forewarned!**

**Blood**

It was freshman year. Everyday before lunch the four boys always met at the water fountain*. Logan was ten minutes late, he was never late.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he got abducted by aliens!"

Kendall just shook his head.

"Guys, Logan's never late. Let's go back and look for him."

They wandered the halls. About ten minutes later, something caught their eyes. Some guys from East High, their biggest rival, were huddled around something, kicking it. Kendall's heart skipped a beat when he realized it was a person. Kendall's heart caught in his throat when he realized it was Logan.

"Nobody's gonna care, not even your own father wants you around."

Carlos flung himself as hard as he could at the closest one. He managed to throw Carlos off, then he and his cronies ran.

"Logan, it's James, can you hear me?"

"S-s-so t-tired gonna, gonna go to sleep."

"NO! Stop! Logie, please stay awake."

"C-can't"

With this, Logan shut his eyes. James whipped out his phone and dialed 911. Carlos pulled Logan's head into his lap. His face was coated in blood. The back of his head had a particularly bad gash. Blood was all over Carlos, but at this point, he was far more concerned with his friend's unresponsiveness. After what felt like forever, the ambulance arrived and students gathered to watch him be loaded in. The thought of his injured friend as a spectacle made Kendall sick.

The boys called their parents, and each picked up their distraught son, and went to the waiting room in the ER to wait silently for news on their son and brother. Nobody was able to reach , who was on a business trip to Lansing. Finally, the doctor came out. Logan had three broken ribs and a concussion. He needed to spend the night there, but he'd make a full recovery. The doctor insisted that upon release, he not be alone. That's okay because Mary Knight insisted he stay with her.

***I've never called it a water fountain in my life. It's a bubbler. We New Englanders call it such. (only with the accents it's bubblah) But I'm told that almost everybody else calls it a water fountain, so let me know about that.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	18. Rainbow

**Hey everbody. This one is about Carlos. I think it captures him quite nicely. By the way, please check out bballgirl22 and writergirl27 who are both doing the Big Time 100 as well. Enjoy!**

**Rainbow**

"Awww! Come on!"

Kendall couldn't believe their luck. They'd gone for a little trip just to get away from it all. They just went two hours out of L.A. for a nice ride through the country. The car had broken down. Oil was steadily dripping from the vechicle, and they had nothing to cathch the precious liquid with. Even pop stars had to buy gas. Triple A wouldn't be there for three hours.

"I'm gonna miss the huge Cuda sale! This stinks!"

"I know, I wanted to go to the rink and shoot around until it closes at five. It'll be shut down all next week for renovatons."

"Awww! Really? I wanted to go to the rink too! I'm missing a free seminar for teens interested in the medical field."

They all allowed their pessimistic words to sink in. That was until Carlos' happy babble interrupted their brooding.

"Hey look! It's a rainbow!"

The three others joined him kneeling on the ground. There was indeed a rainbow in the growing puddle of gas. Carlos' infectious smile quickly spread until they were all grinning broadly. This was one of the many times Kendall was thankful for his friend's optimism and blissful ignorance.

**I thought this was cute! Thanks so much and please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	19. Gray

**I'm sorry that this isn't that great. I can't say I'm all that great. Hope you manage to enjoy it anyway.**

**Gray**

James Diamond sat looking out his window. The skies were dark gray, denoting an impending snowstorm. This meant they would probably have to cancel the hockey game they had planned for this afternoon on the pond. All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. It was Kendall.

"Yello"

"Hey James. Logan wasn't answering his phone so I walked to his house since it's just down the street. He's really sick. Hid dad's on a business trip. I obviously couldn't leave him. I hope you understand why I'm gonna cancel the game."

"Of course, in fact I'll be right there."

"You sure?"

"Of course, how bad is he?"

"I walked in on him emptying his stomach."

"Gross. Be there in a minute."

James hurried out the door. Flurries began to fall, be he didn't pay them any mind. The boys all lived within ten minutes of each other. He arrived shortly. He found a concerned Kendall stroking Logan 's back as he lost his last meal.

"Hey James, grab a towel."

James handed Kendall the towel which he in turn used to clean Logan up. Both boys helped their friend stand up and move toward his bed. Just as soon as they laid Logans down, Carlos burst through the door.

"I came as soon as I could. How is he?"

Kendall pulled Logan t the side and explained that if his fever got any higher, they would have to some how get him to a doctor. James sat with his sick friend.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good friend- thank you."

"You too Logie."

As time progressed, the boys got snowed in and Logan's fever finally broke to every one's relief. As she drifted off to sleep, he thought how lucky he was to have such loyal friends.

**Even though it's bad…review anyway?**

**~Kaywells**


	20. Fortitude

**I hope this one's better. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I can't even begin to describe how great they make me feel! Please enjoy!**

**20. Fortitude**

When Carlos was eleven, he faced racial bullying from some boys at school. Kendall tore them right down and stood up for his friends. Upon hearing about the situation, remarked that Kendall had fortitude. Carlos proceeded to ask Logan what it meant. Logan told him it was the strength of mind that enables a person to encounter danger or bear pain or adversity with courage. When he heard this, Carlos decided Logan had fortitude.

Logan was smart and mentally strong. He was able to deal with more crap as an eleven year old than most people faced in their adult life. He'd suffered the loss of one parent, and the neglect of the other. Through it all he held his head high. He accepted his mother's death and learned to deal, as much as anybody can, with his father's distance. Before he reached junior high, he understood life could change people. He got that the death of a person could take more than one life. Logan also learned to move on from tradgedy and sadness. This took some people decades. Logan had done this before he even reached puberty. Through it all Logan held his head high.

James whorshiped Kendall and looked up to him. If you asked Carlos who his here was, he would respond his best friend Logan.

**I really like this. Their friendship works because each of then look up to each other. Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	21. Vacation

**SgtGroganSG reminded me that today was Carlos Pena Jr. 20****th**** birthday. In honor of it, I wrote this about Carlos. It made me smile. I hope it does the same to you!**

**21. Vacation**

The boys were so excited. They were going on vacation. Their parents, since they were so close, were planning on all going together. The only person not going was Logan's father- he had too much work to do. It was April, and the boys had Spring Break for the next two weeks. gave James' mother money for his ticket, since they were her responsibility. They'd all be going to Miami for a week.

On the set day of departure, all the families and Logan gathered at the Diamonds' house. James' mother took all the adults aside and spoke to them. They seemed to become disappointed about something. then sat all the kids down.

"I'm sorry kids. The airline just called. They double-booked out seats. They guaranteed a refund and free seat next week. The vacation's not off…just post-poned."

Everybody went home and unpacked what they would need between then and the new departure day. Several hours later, Logan walked to Carlos' house. The sight before him was a bit of a shock.

Carlos was reclining in a beach chair on the front lawn. He was wearing a pair of bright orange swim trunks. In his right hand he held a glass with a neon green twisty straw. In his left was a bottle of Coppertone. You know, the bottle with the picture of the girl and the dog pulling her swimsuit down. He had a glob of it smeared on his nose.

"Carlos- you're crazy! It's sixty degrees!"

"I'm fine. If I can't go on vacation. Then I'm bringing vacation to me."

**Hope you liked! Happy Birthday Carlos! Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	22. Mother Nature

**Hey everybody! I made a mistake- it's Carlos' 21****st**** birthday. This one is really Kendall-focused. Please enjoy!**

**22. Mother Nature**

Sometimes Mother Nature does things that make people angry. She can cause terrible things such as tornadoes, earthquakes, and hurricanes. And, Kendall is forever grateful.

The ice is Kendall's home. The way he feels when he's out there isn't comparable to anything. When it's just him and the ice, he can't even describe it. Breathing in the cold air just makes everything go away. Whatever is troubling him doesn't exist at the rink. He feels like he's flying, like he's soaring. He needs not think of anything. Just going faster, and faster, gaining speed and letting life fall behind him. When his dad left, he spent everyday on the pond until his return. When the stress of his new life got to him, he did laps until everything just rolled off.

Some people hated Mother Nature. Kendall doesn't know how to say thank you for the greatest gift he has ever been given.

**To redundant? Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	23. Cat

**So, um…this is what happens when I get over-tired….**

"Hey James! Watcha watching?"

James was startled by Kendall's question. He immediately stood up and dove across the rom so his body was obscuring Kendall's view of the TV screen.

"Oh…nothing."

"C'mon, what are you watching?"

"I told you- nothing."

Kendall grabbed James' shoulders, but James refused to budge, still not allowing Kendall to see what he was viewing.

"Let me see!"

"No!...It's just a movie!"

"What movie?"

"Just a movie."

Kendall resumed trying to move James from in front of the television.

"I just want to see what you were watching- it can't be that bad."

All of a sudden, Kendall let go. He ran to the bathroom, and returned with an armful of hair products. He held them over a trash can. Objective forgotten, James dove across the room. Kendall quickly deposited them in James arms and looked at the screen.

"Cat in the Hat?"

James turned bright red.

"Well…umm…you see…"

"Dude! This is the best movie!"

"Oh."

Ten minutes later they found themselves eating popcorn and deeply immersed in goodness.

**It's almost midnight- please forgive me! Please review!  
~Kaywells**


	24. No Time

**I like this one. **** Please enjoy!**

**24. No Time**

Kendall had a lot going on. His cousins came into to town for a three week visit. Everyday they were going places with him. Out-to-lunch, bowling, ice skating. He'd been so busy, he hadn't had time to think about anything else.

James had gone on vacation. He was having a blast. They were spending two weeks on the Maine coast. It was exhilarating, the feeling James got being there. He ha never seen the ocean before, and it was beautiful.

Carlos went to camp. He hadn't wanted to, but his mother insisted he broaden his horizons. At fourteen, he complained he was to old for sleep-away camp. He and Logan were really close, and they hadn't ever been apart for this long. Carlos really didn't want t leave him. Unfortunately for Carlos, for some reason parents are really good at getting their way.

Mr. Mitchell had work to do. He had a really big pitch to make to a customer in St. Paul. He had to make nearly daily trips, and when he wasn't traveling, he was checking to make sure everything was in order.

Logan sat alone on a bench in the park. Everybody in his life was busy with something or other. He understood they were committed to other things, he was just lonely. It was five o'clock on a Friday evening. He stood and walked by he playground. As he shuffled along he saw a familiar face. Mrs. Knight had brought Katie to the park to play. He didn't want to bother her, so he continued on, pretending he hadn't seem her.

"Logan!"

"Oh! Hi Mrs. Knight."

"Kendall's out with his cousins, but do want to come over for dinner? We can watch Forrest Gump- I know it's your favorite."

Even when it seemed like nobody else had time for him, she made time.

**Forrest Gump is my all-time favorite movie, ever. Anyways, more mother-son, -Logan . I love it! Okay, so please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	25. Trouble Lurking

Sorry so late! I hope you like it! I can't believe I'm ¼ of the way there, thanks so much for all your support and encouragement!

**25. Trouble Lurking**

12-year old Logan sat on the front stairs of his house. He checked his watch. The boys were going to come by so they would play catch in the park. They were ten minutes late. All of a sudden he saw Carlos running towards him.

"L…L…Logan, you have to hurry! Parents…gone…James hurt."

The second the fractured sentences clicked in Logan's head, he jumped up and ran with Carlos. Upon arriving, Logan quickly pieced together what had happened. James had fallen from the tree. He'd put his right arm out to catch himself. It was obviously a compound fracture. His ulna was sticking through his forearm, and it was bleeding profusely.

Logan tore off a large piece of his favorite shirt and pressed the cloth to the bleeding wound.

"Carlos, get me some string and four sturdy sticks."

Logan shot James a pitying look as he set the bone. He cried out in agony. Carlos came back with the requested materials. Kendall pressed the cloth to the injury and held James' hand as he moaned in pain. Logan splinted the break.

"Carlos, get me a big piece of cloth, the thinner the better."

Carlos returned with a rag from his father's workbench. Logan then fashioned a make-shift sling for the splinted arm. Slowly, they helped James sit up. Kendall had James use his good hand to continue applying pressure to the wound. Suddenly, Carlos was struck by an idea.

"My brother George works down the street, he'll take us!"

Ten minutes later, they were loading James into the car.

The boys sat in the waiting room. The Diamonds sat across from them. They were contacted at work that their only son had been injured. They were anxiously awaiting news. Just then, an elderly doctor came out.

"James Diamond?"

The Diamonds and the boys stood.

"James is going to be just fine. He'll need to wear a cast for the next eight weeks. Whoever made the splint helped prevent any possible further damage by keeping the arm stable. If it weren't for it, he'd probably need surgery"

James 's mother grabbed Logan 's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead.

"Logan, we can't thank you enough!"

Logan had never been one to bask in attention, so he just rubbed his neck and said it was no big deal.

So, I hope you liked It! I think it's a little long compared to the others Please review1

**~Kaywells**


	26. Tears

**Here's another one, hope you like. I'm in love with Kendall's love of the ice. Plus, his grandpa, who I made up, is awesome!**

**26. Tears**

Little Kendall was four. He and Grandpa were on the pond.

"Grandpa. What if I fall?"

"Then you'll just have to get back up."

Kendall took his hand and ventured onto the ice. He then grabbed the back of Grandpa's jacket as he was toted around the slippery surface. After several laps, Grandpa removed Kendall's grip from his clothing.

"Now you have to try on your own."

"But I could fall down!"

" Do you think Bobby Orr* got it on the first try?"

Kendall cautiously stood and slid one foot forward. All of a sudden, his feet deciced to move forward without telling the rest of his body. He unceremoniously fell on his backside. Tears began to spill out of his eyes. Grandpa pulled him up by his underarms, and Kendall felt weathered hands brush the tears off his cheeks.

"Why don't you try again?"

Kendall nodded, he was scared of falling again, but completely trusted Grandpa. Right, left, right, left he began to glide forward. He looked back to see Grandpa beaming at him. He continued forward as a smile grew on his f\ace. The cold entered him. It was exhilarating.

"Just like number four*, " Grandpa called out.

***For all the non-hockey fans/ followers out there. Bobby Orr was the greatest hockey player that ever lived- better than Gretzky, and don't let anybody tell you any different. All other Boston fans (I mean there is a huge statue of him in the middle of the street!), people who were alive in the 70s, and myself can all agree on this. He lead the Bruins to a Stanley Cup win after a 29 year drought, by scoring a goal while simultaneously being tripped, scoring arguably the most famous goal in hockey history. He waqs the first and only defensemen to be the league's lead scorer, and lead the Bruins to the Cup again in 1972. He rejuvenated the team, and the sport. As for the end, he wore #4, which is retired at the Garden. **

**Sorry about the hockey rambling, I'm kinda obsessed. The Bruins are my life! ****Please review!**

**~ Kaywells**


	27. Foreign

I'm really sorry about the delay, I had a few things pop up. Here's the next installment of Moments. Please check out bballgirl22's Big Time 100 story!

**27. Foreign**

James wasn't very good with new people. It took him a long time to let people in. That's why James didn't like Logan at first. He was a foreigner, he was trying to weasel his way in between them. Carlos, Kendall, and himself had been friends since the first day of kindergarten- three years. They didn't need anybody else.

Kendall and Carlos were home sick, so James left school as quickly as possible, so Logan couldn't ask to walk with him. He quickly met his little sister outside the preschool, and the Diamond children continued home. Lily insisted they stop in the park, and James could deny her nothing. She became excited when a stray approached, and began petting the animal. All of a sudden she let out a cry of pain. She clutched her hand to her chest, as the dog ran off in the other direction.

Logan had searched for James in the mass of fleeing students, but was unable to find him. He began walking home. At the last moment, realizing he had nothing to do, he decided to swing by the park.

James was scared out of his mind. He gathered his sister in his arms. He then spotted Logan coming towards him. He knew the dark-haired boy to be proficient in first-aid..

"Logan! My sister was bitten by a stray- I need your help!"

"My house is just around the corner, come with me."

James picked Lily up and ran after Logan. They entered the empty house and he placed her on the couch.

"Hi Lily, my name's Logan, I'm going to try to help you."

Logan held the girls arm and cleaned the wound as well as possible. James held her hand while she cried. He stroked her hair too.

"Was the dog acting funny in any way? Are you sure it was a stray?"

"No, he bit her after she pulled his tail. I think he was a runaway, he had tags."

"Did you look at them?"

"His name was Cody and he had had shots."

"Good, then we're not worrying about rabbis" Only, without his front teeth it sounded more like waybies.

"I'm going to wrap it, but you still need to get her to the hospital incase it gets infected."

James nodded. He used Logan's phone to call his mom at work. She'd be there in five minutes.

"Thanks Logan"

Lilly was fine. That was the day when James began to accept Logan into his circle of friends. It didn't take long for it to feel like he'd been with them from the beginning. James was grateful for him in this situation. Little did he know that in a few years Logan would be helping the other Diamond sibling with a medical emergency.

So, let me know. The next one will be up either later today or tomorrow.

**~Kaywells**


	28. Sorrow

**So sorry that ****I took so long, I had a few things come up- nothing bad, just good old life **** This one is for bballgirl22, whose Big Time 100 story you should check out, who requested a Kendall/Jo. I usually don't write romance, so bear with me, as I'm much more comfortable writing friendship. This was inspired by the song 100 years by Five for Fighting. If you haven't heard it- you might want to check it out- it's beautiful**

Kendall stood there, staring at the flower decorated box. His white hair blew in the light breeze. Around him people were leaving, they would grab his hand and whisper a message of comfort as the retreated. Eventually it was he and three other equally old men. An aged woman took one last look at her best friend's final resting place, and left weeping to wait for her husband in the car.

"She was so beautiful," Kendall managed through a lump in his throat.

James placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Carlos took his right hand and Logan his left.

"She promised she would never leave me."

"She didn't, " Logan whispered. "It was just her time. She's watching you. She wants you to move on. You shouldn't forget her, but rather take her with you everywhere you go. She wants to be there, watching you be happy."

"We're not teenagers anymore, " Carlos said quietly "It won't be all that much longer until we join her. Then we'll all be together, like our Big Time Rush days. Until then be the Kendall she loved. The one who threw his heart into everything and protected all the people he cared about."

Kendall nodded, and his best friends walked toward their cars, giving him time alone.

"Jo, how could you leave me? We were married 50 years. And I only loved you more with each passing day. You've only gotten more beautiful since that day by the Palm Woods pool. Remember when we were young and carefree? Remember the time we tricked Bitters? We couldn't stop laughing. Promise me one thing, you'll wait for me. I love you so much."

With that, Kendall put his withered fingers to his lips, then to the casket, and walked away.

I'm really sorry if it didn't live up to expectations. Please let me know what you think!

**~Kaywells**


	29. Happiness

**Um….I don't even know what to say. Can you please forgive me ****gets down on hands and knees*?**** Life has been insane! I have no time anymore! I will try to get something up every week from this point onward. **

**29. Happiness**

Carlos and James sat on the edge of the lake with nothing better to do. Kendall was sick, and Logan was at some math convention. The two were bored , that was until Carlos got an idea.

"I know what we're going to do today!"

"Does it involve me messing up my hair?"

"Only a little."

"Okay- I'm in!"

Carlos dragged James to his feet and explained that they were going to jump of a branch of the tree into the water below. Logan had told him about some book he read where the boys did this.

The two climbed up and looked down below then. It seemed kind of high up, but they were going through with it. The two boys looked at each other, and then threw themselves off with reckless abandon. Once in the water below, they began splashing each other, as James forgot all about his hair. They spent hours jumping in and horsing around. Today, Carlos thought he found happiness on Earth.

**So, if you can guess what book that is from, I will give you a shout-out. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	30. Under the Rain

**Here's another.**

**30. Under the Rain**

James was hopeless romantic. Few would ever guess it, but it was true. He wanted so badly to have a candle dinner with a special girl. He thought he found the one. She was beautiful and elegant. She was funny and smart. She was caring and compassionate. She was perfect. He finally got the guts to ask her to have a picnic with him tonight. Now, two hours after the set time, he was sitting under the moon- alone.

She had stood him up.

James couldn't believe how much it hurt. It had happened to Logan before, and he never realized how devastating it really was. Just when hew thought it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain.

James began his trek home, and when he sloshed through the door, with his head down, Logan, the only other person home, knew exactly what happened. He hugged James and patted him on the back.

"Tough break! Dude, if it makes you feel better Camille blew off our date to spend time with her dad. Wanna watch the game with me? Bruins vs. Caps. I think it should be interesting to see how Ovechknin does with how great Tim Thomas has been lately."

James smiled, and after changing into dry clothes, joined Logan on the couch, where a popcorn fight ensued.

**Thoughts? BTW hockey fans, that was a reference to Thursday's game where the Bruins rocked- woot! Woot!**

**~Kaywells**


	31. Flowers

**Sorry I didn't have anything for you last week :( **** I hope you can forgive me! Please enjoy the following story **

**31. Flowers**

Four year old James sat in his backyard. His mother was weeding the garden, and he was quite content to observe her work. She labored endlessly with the back-breaking work at a consistent speed. Michelle Diamond never did anything halfway. She tried always to achieve perfection.

James loved his mother. He loved his father too, but the man went on frequent trips, leaving fun but limited times for them too have father-son time. James was closer to his mother. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was caring and sweet, and always had time for him. She was what he wanted to be. She wanted only the best for her and her family, especially her son. James smiled to himself as an idea hit his small body. He got up and began collecting.

"Mama?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I have something for you."

With that, James held out a fist-full of dandelions. Michelle's heart burst with love for her son as she scooped him up.

"Thank you James."

"They're pretty- like you."

Michelle smiled as she held her son tighter, knowing already he'd be quite the sweet-talker.

**I hope you liked. James was a ladies' man from the start. :) **** Reviews are always appreciated!**

**~Kaywells**


End file.
